A Visit From Dill
by Fire Witch
Summary: A visit from Dill has life changing effects... after the novel... What if? R&R! PLEASE!


Author's little note: All characters do not belong to me, but the new scenarios do... the charachters belong to Harper Lee... typical disclaimer... watevr. Well... whoopdiedoo.... it's my first fic! I'm soooo hapy! 'Cept for my writer's block.....  
  
  
A typical day in Maycomb began slowly; the sun creeping up over the horizon, the sleepy childeren rubbing their sandy eyes. This was not a typical day. Today, the sun rose quickly and began to burn with a noontime heat around 8. At the Finch house, there was excitement in the air. Ever since Atticus had died, things had slowed down for Scout and Jem. His sudden death still haunted them at night. It had been an accident, no one had meant it to end as it did. It had been a bad idea in the first place; the townspeople should have known it. A shooting contest was such a stupid idea. Jem had been itching to try his luck with a gun, ever since he had seen Atticus shoot the mad dog. But today they could forget the incident, the way Atticus had died. Today was special. Now, years after the accident wth Atticus, Scout was 24. And Dill was coming to town.  
  
Scout and him had been carrying on a relationship, even though he lived far away. The air had the tension about it that said to lovers were about to meet. Scout had growm to love that tension, for it signaled her and the rest of the town that Dill was coming. Scout had no job; Jem supported them as a lawyer, just like Atticus had done. It seemed to Scout that Jem was giving his all just to follow in his father's footsteps, not because he loved the practice of law. Tom Robinson's case had taught him some lessons, and allthough Jem denied it, he was only trying to overturn the lesson he had been taught. He took all the cases like Tom Robinson's, not that there were many. But every once and a while, there would be an accusation against a black man who had "stolen that there car", when the car was in fact in the possession of an Ewel. That case Jem won, even though the Jury seemed very reluctant to give their verdict. Jem was a crusader for what seemed to be a lost cause. Scout rushed around, trying to look herbest for Dill. Despite it all, Aunt Alexandria had turned out right about Scout. She enjoyed looking nice, and guys, well, they were quite enjoyable. Blush, lipstick, eyepaint, these were all neccessary in preperation for her beloved Dill. Pinning her hair up, wear a nice dress... Scout's excitement was uncontainable. She   
giggled.  
  
"Jeeeeeeeeem! Jeeeeeeeeem! Jeeeeeeeem! How long until Dill's train comes? Oooooh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him that Mayella is working at the O. K. Cafe! I bet he won't be surprised though.. or maybe he will..." Scout continued to rant and rave about how she couldn't wait to see Dill.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Scout? Scout! You look wonderful! Oh, how I've missed you! But, Scout, I have a surprise for you!" Called Dill as he rushed off the train. Scout hugged Dill, and the hug went into a rather romantic kiss. Jem made a gurgling noise, and they all laughed. Things hadn't really changed.   
  
"Guess who's working at the O. K. Cafe?" Asked Scout, giggling.  
  
"You?" Dill joked.  
  
"No, Mayella! Mayella Ewell! Who would have thought?"  
  
Dill said that he might have guessed, Scout said she knew that of course, and the whole exchange was followed by a romantic kiss. Suddenly, Dill became very solemn. "Scout, we've had a.... relationship, am I right?" Asked Dill. Scout nodded. "Well, this... relationship had become serious? Am I right?" Scout nodded again. "Will you marry me?" Scout fainted.  
  
********************************************  
  
When Scout came to, she was lying in her bed with Dill leaning over her (no... not like that... it's rated G, remember?. "Yes" was her reply to an earlier question. Dill smiled and gave her another long, romantic kiss.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Welll... Watcha think? R&R! After all... it's my first fic! IF it seems a little short... well, I did it quick! 


End file.
